winx___clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Musa
Musa is the Guardian Fairy of Music from Melody and one of the founding members of the Winx Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She was the fifth Winx girl introduced, after Bloom, Stella, Flora and Tecna. Personality Musa loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is the result of her mother's death and her father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and had a crush on Riven, but they do not admit they like each other until the end of season two when they had their first kiss, which then start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of her friends, as mentioned in "Honor Above All". In season three, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in season four, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his wedding and reconciles again with Riven. Musa is angry again at Riven in season five because she thinks he is cheating on her, but again reconciles with him at the end when he reveals what he has prepared for her. In season six, Musa is sad because Riven does not seem to care about her any more and agrees with him at the end that it may be for the best they break up because it is clear that they are not meant to be. Series Pre-Series Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother, Matlin was a singer with an amazing voice and her father, Ho-Boe was a pianist and they earned their living by performing on stage. However her mother fell ill and died when she was very young because her family did not have enough money to afford her treatment. After her mother's death, her dad renounced all music and did not approve of Musa's love for music which, according to Aisha, was probably because he feared that Musa would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a musician. Seasons |-|Season 1= ]] In season one, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. On the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since "The Black-Mud Swamp", at the Black Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she runs into Riven, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. |-|Season 2= ]] In season two, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common, like they both feel like outsiders sometimes, and the fact that they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told him about her, and that if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx Club, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. In "The Show Must Go On!", Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain, but her father, Ho-Boe, went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. At the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, Musa was able to save her father. In the end, her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower, where they got paired with their worst match she was paired with Stella. She bonded with Tune, the pixie of manners, which is kind of ironic because of their contradicting personalities. She is the third to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadow haunt before entering Darkar's Fortress, she said to Riven (more or less): "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor - I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Relix, Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle, it almost looks like Musa kissed him. In the end, at the celebration, Aisha and Musa are dancing together. Aisha grabs Musa to where Riven was and started spinning while pulling Riven into Musa's arms. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3= During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. Also with Aisha, she went to go get a haircut and made her hair longer which changed part of her transformation. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. During a mission to Andros, when Tecna earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Musa runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of Tecna, her best friend. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter, Chimera, are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother, Matlin, or abandon her and obtain the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for just one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Water Star. |-|Season 4= ]] Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. When the Love & Pet shop was opened, Musa is in charge of making the pets sing, dance, and play instruments. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason Queen. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song "Heart of Stone", but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. Musa also had a pet named Pepe. He is a cute little bear who loves to dance, sing and party all the time, but also eats too much. Musa and Riven argued about jealousy and made her almost break up with him. Soon Jason gave Musa an invitation to his wedding for her to sing. Soon during season four, when Diana transformed Gardenia into a jungle and kidnapped the Specialists, Musa cried because of Riven's disappearance. At the final episode of Season 4, they get back together. |-|Season 5= ]] In the fifth season, Musa along with the other Winx, start their quest to earn the power of Sirenix. To help them on their quest through the oceans, they earn Sirenix Boxes which give the Winx the power of Harmonix. ]] In "Secret of the Ruby Reef", when she, Aisha, and Stella visit Melody, Tritannus tries to turn Aisha into a monster, but turns Musa into the monster instead after she jumps in front of Aisha to save her. When Musa as a monster meets Sonna, the Gatekeeper of the Oceans of Melody, she turns Musa back into her normal form by bonding with her. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. In episode nine, Stella, Flora and Musa attends Wizgiz's class, he talks about age-changing spells that can drastically change a person's age,but Stella was concentrating more on designing possible fashions in her sketchpad, but not satisfied with some entries. Flora and Musa are a bit vexed at Stella's behavior, saying that she's acting like a 3-year-old. At Alfea, Stella goes to a museum room in Alfea to get some inspiration for her fashion designs. Flora and Musa find her there and admonish Stella for taking a broach off of a mannequin. Flora and Musa became shocked to find Stella regressed into a 3-year-old version of herself because of the mannequin. Back at Alfea, Brandon arrives on Flora and Musa's request, and was shocked to see the child Stella. The two girls have Brandon help them out on sitting for her until the age-changing spell wears off. Later, after the other Winx find the Gem of Empathy, Flora, Musa, and Brandon apparently had a harrowing time baby-sitting child Stella. In episode eleven, a wind-riding event with the Specialists takes place at Alfea, Musa starts the race. The Trix are also in attendance via stealth invisibility in order to locate Bloom. Later, the Trix made their move and caused the wind riders to mutate into mutant lions, causing a panic in the courtyard. Bloom, Tecna and Aisha stay behind to fight them while Stella, Flora, and Musa go to Linphea. At Linphea, Stella, Flora, and Musa arrive at the Ocean of Flowers or the Flower of the Depths.They find the Flower of the Depths, where Flora enters it, finding a small white flower in its center. Unfortunately, Tritannus had cursed it with his pollution, causing it to mutate and attack the girls. Stella and Musa try to fight it, but Flora stops them and cures it and they get the next clue about the Sirenix quest. At Alfea, Sky takes Bloom for a ride on his wind rider and were enjoying the scenery, until Stormy appeared and shot them down. Tecna and Aisha start to worry as Bloom wasn't answering their calls and believe that she is in danger. Bloom was too hurt to try and transform to fight the Trix. They were about to capture her, until the Harmonix powered the Winx to fly in and curb-stomp them. In the twelfth episode, Musa and Tecna were in the dorm doing some research as Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha have gone to Domino to attend a ceremony. The Sirenix Book appears and tells them that there is one test left to complete in order to obtain the Gem of Courage, which is hidden in the Yellow Reef, where they must "snatch courage from its jaws". The spirit tells Tecna and Musa that the Yellow Reef where the gem is at is on a planet that was saved by one person's courage. They find out that it's actually Domino, as it was Sky's courage that saved them from eternal ice in Secret of the Lost Kingdom. When Bloom snatches the gem from the shark's jaw and gains the gem of courage, they all are happy. Back at Alfea, Tecna and Musa happily hug. In the thirteenth episode, she is seen with the others in the simulation room doing Harmonix Convergence. Later when the Sirenix Book appears and tells the Winx what they have to do to obtain Sirenix, Bloom does not understand what it means and Musa is also a bit perplexed and unsure. While they were looking for the source, knowing that they have gotten so far, she tells Stella that they should not stop. Later, she is seen on the boat applying sunscreen. Then, in Lake Roccaluce, she fights the monster created by Tritannus with Flora and Tecna. And then with everyone they do a Harmonix Convergence, saving the lake and gaining Sirenix. In the fourteenth episode,the Winx are on Gardenia's beach enjoying their victory for earning Sirenix. Then they decide to hit the waves and see that the beach is not clean and Musa says that the beach is not so perfect any more.So they start cleaning and Musa says that she will collect the paper. Later ,they are shocked to see the beach dirty again.When Aisha says that this could bring Tritannus, Musa says that they have to do something.They go after the trash and find out that Tritannus is back and Musa says the Trix are back too.Stormy sweeps them in the tornado along with the trash. Musa is the 5th Winx to join hands and does Convergence.Later they enter the Infinite Ocean. Musa says that she can't see them. After some time, she is seen back at the Gardenia beach with the rest of the Winx. She says that at least the beach is back to normal. In the fifteenth episode, the Winx were in the virtual chamber, swimming through an ocean setting trying to locate the Circle Reef. Musa says that it must be down here, after Bloom says that they have to find the Coral Circle. Musa looks at it and says "The Coral Circle". Later they ask Stella to put some light and Musa says "Stella, hurry". Later she is seen with the others in their room when they are discussing how to defeat Tritannus Musa says "But how, they (the Mutant's) attack whenever Tritannus commands". She is seen later in Solaria. Before Aisha calls, Musa says that they have to do it fast. In the Infinite Ocean they fight the Trix, Tritannus and the Mutants. Musa protects Flora by using Deafening Chord. |-|Season 6= Musa and the Winx (minus Bloom) go to Domino Palace to celebrate Daphne's revival. When the Trix arrives with the Beast of the Depths, Musa helps the Winx to fight it. She also helps Daphne regain confidence in herself. Later on, Musa and the Winx celebrates Faragonda's 100th anniversary with the Pixies. After the Gloomy Wood Trolls attacked Pixie Village, Musa helps to fight the trolls. However at the end, almost all of the Pixies disappear along with the trolls. In the third episode, the Winx go to Linphea. Musa watches the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the Trix and Selina began their plan, Musa helped the Winx to battle the Trix. She, however, lost her powers, like the Winx girls (except for Bloom). Along with the other girls, she was given a part of the Dragon Flame's power by Bloom. After that, the Winx and her train at Aisha's gym to increase their inner strength in fighting the Treants without magic. After that, the Winx and her travel to Linphea and battle the Treants and the Flying Basilisk. While in the fifth episode, she was really excited about their class trip to the Golden Auditorium. She called Riven to tell him how happy she is, however she was ignored as he was busy. A moment later, Tecna and Musa argue about their disagreement. The next morning, the Winx and Daphne goes to the Golden Auditorium and Musa was so happy that they were there. Another argue has happened between Musa and Tecna, that is Musa thought that Tecna was not paying much attention on the discussion of Musa about the instruments. The Pandemonium Sprites attack the Golden Auditorium. Musa and Tecna found an idea and use music as a bait, they made it to the Pandemonium Cave and Musa sings "We Are a Symphony". After that, they earn their Bloomix and defeated the Pandemonium Sprites. In the sixth episode, Musa attends to Daphne's coronation with the Winx. When Stella changes their dresses, they all fall but when she tries it again Musa says wow and they are all impressed. When the Fire Eaters attack, she is seen fighting along with the Winx (except for Bloom). More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Musa first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mom (Knut appears and then Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her, so they transform, but are too weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Musa is then talking to Griselda and Ms.Faragonda, who are saying they will take their magical powers until they return from their trip. Musa and the Winx later find out that the Trix are at Alfea and will be there to take the Dragon's Flame, so they have to fight a monster that the Trix conjured, and later when Ms. Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower, Ms. Faragonda then gives the Winx their powers back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= She goes to help find Bloom in the forest. |-|The Battle for Magix= When the Trix tried to take over Magix with a evil army they summoned when they stole Bloom's power, Musa joined her friends and all students at Alfea to battle the Trix after they attack the school. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa appears in the Shadow Phoenix along with the rest of the Winx. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Musa plays a relatively minor role within this movie. Her only memorable scenes would be the scene where she tried to tame the monster, Roc, by singing a lullaby to it. She also saved Sky from Riven when he was still under Mandragora's spell by jumping between the two and getting hurt instead of Sky. When Riven saw and realized he had badly injured her, the spell was lifted off. They kissed and their love healed Musa. |-|Magical Adventure= Musa and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) attend the orientation for Alfea and Cloud Tower. They fight off the Trix when they transform the fairies into toads. Musa and the Winx Club also cheer up Bloom when Sky broke off their engagement. Musa also fights off the Trix and Ancestral Witches with the Winx and the Specialists. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Musa is a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her outfit from Season 2 and Season 3 is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4, she wears magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. In Season 5, she wears a lavender tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wear a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a grey and maroon coat and a maroon tie. Her skirts are a maroon in color and is patterned plaid. She wears a pink necklace. Her socks are polka-dots while her hair is styled in pigtails. Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since Season 1. In Season 1 and Season 2, she has them tied in two short pigtails with her bangs straight cut. At the beginning of Season 3, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails, and her bangs still remain. By Season 4, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in pigtails reminiscent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. In Season 5, her hair is in a high ponytail similar to Icy's but in a circle bun and the rest of it is down. In Season 6, her hair is almost similar with her season 3 styles except with some hair untied at the back. |-|Winx= Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair is kept the same as her civilian, and in Season 3, her hair corresponds with the changes. Musa Magia1.JPG|Musa's Winx form (Original) Musa Magia2.JPG|Musa's Winx form, now with longer hair (Original) Musa Magic Charmix.jpg|Musa's Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and a CD-player shaped waist bag. MusaCharmix.png|Musa's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix consists of a magenta and pale pink top that has orange ribbons that hang off to her left or right side, and a braided strap of the same color. Her wings are yellow with bright purple edges, with purple gems hanging off and accenting them. She wears a puffy skirt that is the same color as her top, with the same ribbons, only on an alternating side. She sheds her red boots and wears sandals that are bright yellow and blue. Her hair is slightly longer and gains lavender highlights, and she wears a small gold tiara. Her fairy dust bottle looks similar to a paper lantern with floral decorations. It also has a string-like features that hang off of the bottom with similar flowers on them. |-|Believix= Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right. There is also a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are thin and rounded at the ends, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. |-|Sophix= Her Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. |-|Lovix= Her Lovix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. |-|Harmonix= Musa's Harmonix consists of a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with fuchsia and violet straps. |-|Sirenix= Musa's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark red uneven stripes around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail, held up by a cluster of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings that consist of blue, green, yellow, orange and purple, with a magenta outline. |-|Bloomix= Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and a gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies, sharper and in blue. |-|Mythix= Her Mythix outfit consists of a magenta sparkling dress with a fluffy pink tutu under it. The skirt has several layers and they are colored pink, magenta and purple. There are also royal blue clefs that are wrapped around her dress. A shoulder strap circuit the top of her dress as well, this strap is tricolored with red, white and pink. Her boots are purple and also have royal blue clefs wrapped around them, her heels are curved too and they are light pastel purple. Her hair is styled into odango buns and her pigtails are filmed. She wears fluffy hairbands and two more regular hairbands. She has very light pink eye shadow and a pink lipstick applied. Her wings are wide, multi-layered and have various ornaments on them. The color ranges from purple, blue to magenta/pink and orange. |-|Butterflix= Coming soon... |-|Tynix= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonics vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Musa is also able to release sound waves that can be used to calm others and even put them to sleep. She can release soundwaves to communicate with other civilians from Melody and communicate with other animals by singing. When Musa and Flora were fighting Valtor he was able to weaken her with the power of silence meaning that she is weakened if there is no sound. Musa has developed the ability of controlling others(bodies) by dancing, generating a miniature earthquake by placing her hand on the ground and generating low pressure soundwaves, and even imprisoning others in a soundfield. Curiosities *'Birthday:' May 30 *'Astrological Sign:' Elf *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Favorite Hobby:' Playing music & singing! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven, mysterious, boyish and a bit of a rebel! *'Best Friend:' Tecna *'Favorite Movies:' Musicals! *'Loves:' Performing on the stage in front of a crowd! It's a rush! *'Favorite Music:' Hip-hop, R&B, jazz, rock, classical, pop... you name it, She loves it! *'Favorite Spell:' Sonic Wave Transformation Sequences Concept arts Musa01.jpg|Musa's early concept art Musa-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Musa's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Musa-concept-art_2006-2007.png|Musa's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Musabloomstella.jpg|Musa had green hair in the planning stages ConceptMusa-Tecna.jpg|Musa was supposed to have a magic flute as a weapon. Gallery Trivia *Musa's appearance was apparently inspired by the actress Lucy Liu, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Musa's name may come from the Italian word "musa" which means "muse" (inspiration), derived from the Muses of Greek Mythology. **Musa is also the Arabic form of Moses. **Musa's name could also come from the short form of the word Musica, meaning "music", itself derived from the Greek word "mousike", meaning "Art of the Muses". (The Muses are nine goddesses of Greek Mythology who inspire the creation of literature and arts, and who were considered as being the source of the knowledge that is contained in poetic lyrics and myths). **In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name Musa sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means stalling or stinking. *Musa is also the original title of a Chinese-South Korean movie called "The Warrior" in English. **Musa is also the name of a river in Latvia. **Musa is also the botanical gender of banana trees. *Musa, along with Aisha, Roxy and in the 4Kids version Tecna, has Gemini for her zodiac sign. *Musa is one of the four Fairies that has not traveled to her own realm to receive their Enchantix, though she earned it by saving the Princess of her own realm, Galatea, who was then a freshman student at Alfea the time. *In the planning stages, Musa originally had short green hair and wielded a flute. She appears to have slightly bigger eyes in her original drawings. Comparing type planning stages and the current drawing of Musa, she has changed the most. *Musa has had the most appearance overhauls in the whole series. First her scrapped prototype design, then moved on to her short black pigtails. Then she had them lengthened. Then, she forgoes the pigtails altogether, wearing her hair like Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha. Finally, she wears her hair in pigtails again in season 6. *Musa is from the Harmonic Nebula and is its forgotten princess in the 4Kids version. *She is not heard singing in the first and third season. *Musa (except in the 4Kids dub), Flora, and Tecna are the only Winx Club members who are not princesses. **However, in Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, when Bloom is encouraging her friends to continue to fight against the Trix and find Carolina, she says "we are princesses", implying that Tecna, Flora and Musa may somehow be related to royalty. *She has one of the most girly voices of the group, though she is the most tomboyish, without considering the 4Kids version, for which it would be Flora. *It is unknown if Musa has changed, because in the first season she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the later season she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. *She is the only member of the Winx who did not use her Sirenix Wish in Season 5. **It is unknown whether she is still able to use her Sirenix wish since she already earned her Bloomix in The Golden Auditorium. Since she did not use it, it makes her the only Winx girl not to use her Sirenix wish. **It is possible that she was able to make her wish, but did not. After she saved the singing whales with her song, she returned to her father and said, "I miss her mother so much....I was thinking that maybe I could use my wish to bring her back to life, but I know that's not right." *Musa's second Cinélume voice actress, Anik Matern, also provided the voice for her mother in Season 2. **Both, Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern also voiced Stormy. *She and Cherie are both voiced by Romi Dames. *She and Tecna are the only Winx girls who have their pixies changed in Season 6. *Her eyes sometimes appear to be purple, but since her first appearance, they were mostly shown to be blue. *She and Tecna are the only two that are best friends and share a room with each other. *Musa shares her birthday with Iginio Straffi. *Musa is the only Winx member who does not have any spoken Mythix spells in Season 6. *Musa never entered the Legendarium World alone. *Musa's hair in Sirenix and Bloomix have light blue highlights. *In Turkish version, her name is "Miusa". *She is the third Winx to turn evil as shown in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The second was Tecna as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The fourth was Stella as shown in "Queen for a Day". *She is the only Winx member that has the least Bloomix spells, which are two: Crystal Voice and Infinite Echo. *Like in Season 1, she again has blue colored wings in Season 7. *Musa's 4Kids voice actress: Lisa Ortiz, voices Cherie in Season 7. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Love & Pet Category:Melody Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Musa Category:Tune Category:Season 6 Category:Dragon Flame Category:Bloomix Category:Winx Category:Enchantix Category:Charmix Category:Believix Category:Sirenix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Mythix Category:Allies Category:Cherie Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Riven Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Butterflix Category:Season 7 Category:Tynix